The Echoes Courtroom/Trial Room
Welcome to the Courtroom/Trial room Welcome to the Courtroom/Trial room where in we discuss everything which makes a major impact on the clan or an individual clan member. Everyone needs to post a message on the wall of QueenDana and Commander-CSY about their opinion if not present in the trial room at the moment of ongoing trial. Post a message in QueenDana's wall at: http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:QueenDana Post a message in Commander-CSY's wall at: http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Commander-CSY The courtroom decides on the following factors before a final judgement is carried out about the person or the object in question ' '''Please Note: If anyone is found to be threatening or bribing others to vouch for them, they will immediately be proven guilty by the jury, and their membership in the clan maybe jeopardized. ' ♦ A person's Clan Impression before it is changed. ♦ A person to be tried for any misleading/inappropriate deeds or actions done. ♦ List to be updated. Current Trials QueenDana have been convicted of trolling and scamming with clan members and non members in the FWG chatroom which may have had resulted in a negative impact of the clan in the FWG chatroom and people think that one of the Leader of the Clan of Echoes have a reputation of trolling and scamming with people. It is therefore requested to all the current Clan members to inquire about the matter in question in fwg on their own and create a brief synopsis on QueenDana's reputation throughout the FWG chatroom and submit the same on both QueenDana's Wall and Commander-CSY's wall as well as below in the comments section. '''The convictions so far are as follows ♦ Claimed to make inappropriate jokes that may possibly give a bad impression of not only QueenDana but the entire clan of Echoes. ♦ Has been suspected of trolling users in the FWG chatroom. ♦ Made a joke recently that really offended victim aaa123. (To be consulted while making synopsis) The synopsis should contain a public opinion of the FWG chat room concerning the above factors. The scenarios as described Scenario:1 QueenDana was trading with aaa1234 for a shiny cryogonal and aaa1234 offered on both pokemon and QueenDana accepted the offer to aaa1234's pokemon first and then immediately accepted aaa1234's pokemon for the cryogonal that he wanted. However she wasn't able to type as she received error "Unable to post your message. Please try again" due to some possible internet error and in the mean time aaa1234 claimed that QueenDana had scammed him and that she ran away with his pokemon. QueenDana saw that and decided to not tell aaa1234 that she did accept the offer immediately until aaa1234 found out himself. She gave an evil laugh when Dark Magcian interrupted with a command to ask QueenDana to give aaa1234 his Pokemon. QueenDana refused and laughed more telling that he scammed aaa1234. aaa1234 supposedly knew QueenDana was joking and said "Dana stop kidding and accept the offer". QueenDana refused again laughed. Dark Magician threatened to tell the co-founder of the clan that QueenDana was scamming and QueenDana asked him to do that. In the mean time aaa1234 realized that the pokemon was there in his pickiup area the whole time and he didn't know just cause he didn't care enough to check. QueenDana thought Finally and said "Awww man.. I thought I would mess around with you a little more. I accepted immediately after you accepted my offer but I wasnt able to type due to internet error. You should check your account before you claim that someone scammed you aaa1234. Aaa understood the mistake and said "Thanks Dana" and apologized for saying she scammed. Dark came back in and taunted more about QueenDana scamming. QueenDana didnt feel the need to answer him. Aaa1234 told Dark magician that QueenDana accepted long before and that she was kidding. Dark said "Oh", then went onto his daily PTD 2 activities. A half an hour later, Dark began talking. FWG Witness present: Chimchar, aaa1234 Scenario:2 Vegeta, QueenDana, Chimchar, C.S. Axel, Pancham and Dark Magician were all talking about reading books and how they were easy for vegeta. Pancham suggested that he go to library and read harder books there. Vegeta replied that the hardest book they had in his library was "Harry potter series" and that was too easy for him. QueenDana commented "lol.. Harry Potter.. They are Children's Books" Dark Magician commented "Children's books Dana. Not Childrens books" QueenDana replied sarcastically "Well Dark.. you do need to read more" keeping in mind the reading the topic ongoing. Dark Magician began snapping back at QueenDana as she had been. QueenDana replied "read qhat I rote Dark and maybe then you could quench your thirst to correct everyone in sight mistake or not" Dark Magician then said "I don't correct anyone's mistakes but my own." QueenDana retorted with "I beg to differ" Dark Magician then got frustrated and said "Name one time I corrected anyone, including you." The Dark Magician does not remember anything after that comment, as he had to go, FWG Witness present C.S. Axel probably, Pancham, Vegeta. Scenario:3 QueenDana commented on Sam's Lazinesss about working on the game for not updating the 2nd give away code to Pawniard. "I wish Sam would get out of his bed and get some real work done. He has been sooo lazy after his wedding." Dark Magician Shot in "He is on labor's day weekend you fool. Sam has worked enough for a week you greedy brat!" QueenDana got offended and replied in a harsh tone "Worked enough? Seriously? You call Ilex forest work? and by the way if you haven't noticed, its 2 PM EST Monday and it says Happy Labours day weekend which was Saturday which by the way didn't get updated until Wednesday 3PM EST." Dark Magician replied "I even doubt you are 22" QueenDana replied sarcastically "Well, that changes everything" Dark Magician replied "So you lied to us? You lied to us along about your age" QueenDana replied in a bored tone "Sarcasm Dark. Sarcasm. Ever heard of it?" Dark Magician got annoyed and said "I don't understand sarcasm when typed over the internet ._." QueenDana quoted the obvious sarcastic comment. By now Vegeta was also arguing with Dark for Dark's disbelief that "a nine year old had a girlfriend". Pancham who was also online then admitted Sam has been really lazy. QueenDana finally warned Dark about using proper language and expressing his disinterest in continuing the argument with Dark. Dark then noted he had to do his homework and left for the rest of the day, as he wanted to play with his friends. Dana left also. Witness: Pancham, Vegeta, C.S.Axel and Pokemon (Training service) QueenDana Hello People, I think this is pretty obvious who is in fault here and I really hope you will be honest from your heart and give your honest opinion and report. IF AM AT FAULT AS PER THE MEMBERS OF THE CLAN, I WILL STEP DOWN OF MY POST AND LEAVE THE CLAN. aaa1234 Enter your statement here aaa1234 as the prime witness. Dark Magician I have edited Dana's lies in the way I remembered the three incidents. ALL MEMBERS ARE TO CONSULT THE PRIME WITNESS(aaa1234) AND THE OTHER GENERAL WITNESS IF REQUIRED AND SUBMIT THE SYNOPSIS OF QueenDana's REPUTATION ON BOTH THE BUREAUCRAT'S WALL AS WELL AS POST IT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION BELOW. ''' THE FINAL JUDGEMENT MADE ON QueenDana's REPUTATION WILL DECIDE HER MEMBERSHIP IN THE CLAN. THE SYNOPSIS NEEDS TO HAVE AN URL OF A SNAPSHOT TAKEN IN FWG OR XAT AS EVIDENCE UPLODED IN www.tinypic.com '''Please click the number next to the page name in order to visit that page. Go to Home Page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/PTD_Echo_Clan_Wiki Go to Recruiting Page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_of_Echoes_Recruiting_Page Go to chat rules page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Rules Go to the Updates & Changes page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Upates_%26_Changes Go to Giveaways and other contests/tradings page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Giveaways_and_other_contests/tradings Go to Questions and Concerns page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Questions_and_Concerns Go to Mystery Gift Page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_GIft Go to the Points and Achievements page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Points_and_Achivements_Log Go to the PTD Game update page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/PTD_Updates Go to Pokemon Master Tom's Page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Photos